themerryadventuresofmomtheranddadtherfandomcom-20200213-history
Dadther
Dadther is one of the main characters in The Merry Adventures of Momther and Dadther ''and the most active of playable characters and NPCs. Dadther is said to be an '"outstanding neighbour, kind, quiet and even remembers our birthdays!!"' but also described by Momther as '"a bit of a pushover really, he works all day and all night for those silly salamanders and iguanas. I still can not understand what he sees in those dreadful little creatures."' While playing as Sydney, consorts if asked will give a similar answer explaining Dadther to be an excellent neighbour, who works hard to provide for them all; and are surprised to find that he is their ruler. While in both the game and story it appears that Dadther was simply given the name 'Jake' it's revealed in his side-story that he picked out his name. It's likely that Momther did the same. '''Appearance' Dadther has dark messy hair and what Momther has described as a gangly, underfed figure. He sports rectangular glasses, and while not mentioned in Merry Adventures it's shown in his side story that he needs them to see. Dadther is often seen wearing a dark red hoodie, black skinny jeans, and matching red shoes. He is said to be 5 feet 10 inches tall and upwards of 110 pounds throughout Merry Adventures ''and 155 pounds at the start of his lifetime. It's openly said by Hayley (creator and writer of ''Merry Adventures ''and its side stories) that both Momther and Dadther are canonically dangerously underweight. In Dadther's side story he describes himself as: ''"a young man, of about twenty-seven, with dark skin, brown hair so dark it appears black,vibrant green eyes that exude confidence and enthusiasm, shoulders that aren't too broad but also not too narrow, fairly tall for my frame,and subtly muscular in the sense that when moving I can see the essence of strength in my upper arms and abdomen." Though his age is only hinted at briefly within the main story it was revealed by Hayley over Twitter that at the start of Merry Adventures ''Dadther is 3027 years old. Dadther is approximately two years older than Momther. Dadther's talksprites (and narratives of other characters) have shown him to be particularly expressive, especially around Sydney, Momther, his younger brother David, and consorts. This is in contrast to Momther's talksprites and Sydney's narrative which show her to be reserved and as Sydney described it '"sort of cold and calculating." ' '''Biography ' Coding and Conception ' Dadther's (and subsequently Momther's) coding and conception is rarely mentioned within the main story itself, except for occasional comments from both Momther and Dadther implying that they (and the game) were coded and made a '"long time ago" and "so long ago i can hardly remember what the first session was like!". ' Dadther's side story shows that Dadther was not only created before Momther but also before LOSAM and its inhabitants. Dadther is described by the Creator as being "full of bugs". During the first chapter of Dadther's side story it's shown that Dadther couldn't speak and needed glasses, much to the Creator's displeasure. Dadther, however, is a quick learner and began sounding out words with little help shortly after becoming conscious. Not long after the Creator tells Dadther to pick out a name for himself, and Dadther chooses "Jake Silkushes" seemingly at random: seeing as 'Silkushes' was the first three sounds that came to mind. Dadther describes the sounds as "''Sil-kush-ez. Silkushes!" It's very heavily implied that the sound of keys on a keyboard clicking greatly irritates Dadther and it's said here by Hayley that after his time spent alone with the Creator he has an intense hatred of keyboard keys clicking. 'Imprisonment on Arcanum ' During '''"Sessions in the Past. . . But not many." '''Dadther wakes up to find himself in a prison cell on Arcanum with no memory of how he got there; the last thing he was able to remember was standing on the Battlefield looking down at the bloody body of David and Momther's screaming. After recalling that much and finding David's navy tinted blood caked onto his hands and forearms Dadther is shackled to the cell wall and beaten. It isn't explicitly said how ''long ''Dadther was in the cell. Through most of his narration Dadther has no concept of time and it is only revealed later (within his timeline) in a nightmare what exactly the carapacians did to him. By the end of Dadther: Become Arcanum Prisoner Dadther is half-dead, which leads to speculation that Dadther may have been imprisoned for at least two or three decades as Hayley has stated multiple times that it is very difficult and would take a lot for Momther, Dadther, David, Rebecca and all the other Kings and Queens to die permanently. She has said specifically in her notes that starving or bleeding to death would take decades. Moreover, when Dadther finally retrieves David and takes him home after being released from the cell on Arcanum David is still alive. It should also be noted that time on Arcana and Arcanum does not run the same way as it does on LOSAM, so it is likely that one day on the planet's surface could equate to two or three on the moon. '''Dadther: Wandering Jake and Renouncement of the Throne After being released from his imprisonment Dadther is said to have disappeared for an unspecified number of years; and to have shown up for a little while only to quietly renounce the throne and his place as King of the Land of Sunshine and Merriment and the Arcana side of the moon. Momther, however, refuses to acknowledge his renouncement and coinciding with the game's rules a King cannot renounce the throne without approval from the Queen and an heir to take his place. Dadther was not informed of Momther's refusal and disappeared again. What Dadther did in the years that he disappeared has not been explained, and when asked Dadther will skirt around the question and change the subject. Some consorts and carapacians will say that he explored the forests and uncharted lands within LOSAM and hid from Momther; while others will say that he could not stay in a position of power after the trauma from his imprisonment and torture. Momther does not know what happened to Dadther during the years of his disappearance and will become incredibly angry at the mention of it, saying "he left me all alone! How dare ''he leave me here to rule over a planet and moon by myself! Such an inconsiderate. . ." ' It is suggested by an older salamander Dadther calls "George" that Dadther '"needed the time to himself. Torture from carapacians in Arcanum cells can make a person do many strange things and question the world around him. He probably needed some time to think and consider." ' 'Transformation to LOSAM citizen ' Not long after Dadther returns from his disappearance he declares himself as a citizen of LOSAM and moves into a small cottage on the outskirts of the capital city on LOSAM, keeping to himself and donning a simple red sweater and pants after putting away the outfit he wore as King. This is about the time that Dadther and his mysterious datemate begin dating, and Dadther becomes particularly involved in the plight of the consorts that live on the surface of LOSAM. All consorts when asked tell Sydney that Dadther does everything he can to provide for them all. He is shown many times giving money to consorts; along with food, clothing, and presents. It is on an outing to feed the consorts and enjoy their company that Dadther is summoned to the Arcanum side of the moon and meets the 'Black Queen' for the first time. 'The 'Black Queen' and Reclamation of the Throne ' After what's said to be several decades of a peaceful civilian life on the surface of LOSAM, Dadther is summoned to the Arcanum palace on the moon by someone that Dadther does not recognize. Once entering the throne room Dadther meets the Black Queen-who promptly throws him to the ground and angrily states that as the new Arcanum Queen she is commanding him to reclaim his place as King of LOSAM. Confused and concerned for Momther, Dadther asks where the Queen of LOSAM is and why he must do as she says. The Black Queen explains that Momther handed over the position as Arcanum Queen to her and left the moon to live in the palace on LOSAM's surface as the Queen of LOSAM with no intention to return. Dadther promptly refuses to reclaim the throne until he sees Momther and is met with a staff to the throat and the Black Queen reminding him of "what will happen if doesn't comply." The Black Queen is a confirmed Hero of Heart and shown to be able to pick up Dadther and throw him around like a rag doll by what appears to be his soul. After being beaten by the Black Queen he reluctantly agrees to reclaim the throne and covered in bruises is paraded down the streets to the Arcana palace on the other side of the moon. Dadther is met by Momther in the Royal Suite of the Arcana palace and begins to sob uncontrollably, seemingly unaware that the Black Queen is the Creator's pawn. The next day the entirety of the Arcana side of the moon rejoices at the return of their King and Dadther is seen rocking back and forth talking to himself. Dadther is called back to meet the Black Queen dozens of times after that and slowly begins to develop a hatred and deep fear for her. It's said that he is beaten without fail until he complies with the Black Queen's commands and is rarely seen without bruises along his neck and jaw. Post-meetings Dadther is seen sobbing in Momther's arms and asking '"why does this keep happening to me? i dont understand why she keeps hurting me!! w-what did i do to make her so angry?" '''While Momther comforts him saying '"Come now, don't cry. I'm here for you and I always will be." Beginning of Sydney's Session ' Momther and Dadther are both shown to be hyper aware of when Sydney's session will begin and prepare accordingly. Dadther going so far as to meet her at the gate and show her around the surface of LOSAM and forcing the bruises to heal faster than they usually do. When Sydney first meets Dadther they have a short exchange in which Sydney refuses to believe that Dadther is her father and that she is his daughter. Midway through the exchange Dadther tells her '"of course youre my daughter, why wouldnt you be?" 'and that he needs to show her something amazing. He then takes her to the edge of the cliff they're standing on, which looks over the entirety of LOSAM and Sydney's quest bed lurking in the background. The two then begin to walk down a long winding path along the cliff side, Dadther chattering about how excited he is to finally meet her and Sydney wondering silently to herself how to get home. Along the way they meet Momther, who Sydney is initially afraid of and says she has '"a bad feeling" about. She voices none of this to Dadther and after Dadther mentions his boyfriend questions what his relationship to Momther is. Momther explains that the two are partners, and while they are her adoptive parents have no romantic interest in one another and are King and Queen of LOSAM and its moon. Sydney later asks Dadther if being their daughter makes her a princess to which Dadther replies "no youre not a princess. to be heir to the throne you have to play through the game and prove yourself to be worthy." '''Sydney muses absentmindedly that there's something off about how the monarchy works and chooses their heirs but once again does not voice this to Dadther, instead beginning her first quest in the game called Sydney: Gather Information. ' '''Sydney: Gather Information' All throughout Sydney: Gather Information Dadther is reportedly on a 'business trip' to the Dersite palace on the moon. During which he is seen kneeling in front of the Condesce and being given what appears to be hickey in addition to his usual bruises with the Condesce saying "do not forget you belong to me" which creeps him out and makes him wish he hadn't come. Shortly afterwards, the Condesce asks about how Sydney is progressing through the game, to which Dadther reports that Sydney was initially skeptical but went on her first quest anyways. The Condesce praises him and tells him to make sure that Sydney continues her quests before leading him to a large suite within the palace that he is forced to remain in for the rest of Sydney's first quest. Category:Characters